1. Field
This invention relates to upper body exercise devices and is particularly related to upper body exercise devices adaptable for use either individually or concurrently with use of other devices exercising other body areas.
2. State of the Art
Pivoted arm structures with resistance to a pivoting action have long been used to exercise the upper body. The known pivoted arm structures generally include handle means to be grasped by a user, arms to which the handles are connected at one end and means joining the other end of the arms to a support structure. The arms may be mounted to pivot separately or together. Upper body pivoting arms may be found in rowing machines, stepping exercise machines and cross country ski exercise machines.
While upper body exercisers may be suitable for use in exercising the upper body, there remains a need for such a device that can be made durably, inexpensively, and that will provide adjustable resistance to pivoting of arms by a user grasping handles attached to such arms.